The TAM subfamily of mammalian Receptor Tyrosine Kinases (RTKs) consists of AXL, Tyro3 and Mer. AXL is a 104-140 kDa transmembrane protein which has transforming abilities [1]. AXL can be activated upon binding of its ligand, the vitamin K-dependent growth arrest-specific factor 6 (Gas6). Gas6 binding to AXL leads to AXL dimerization, autophosphorylation and subsequent activation of intracellular signaling pathways, such as the PI3K/AKT, mitogen-activated protein kinase (MAPK), STAT and NF-κB cascades [2]. In cancer cells, AXL enhances tumor cell motility, invasion, migration, and is involved in epithelial-to-mesenchymal transition (EMT) [3]. Furthermore, AXL expression has been implicated in resistance to chemotherapy and targeted therapy, such as Epidermal Growth Factor Recptor (EGFR) targeted therapy (Wilson 2014, Brand 2013, Zhang 2012) or inhibitors of the B-raf (BRAF) pathway (Muller, 2014).
The extracellular domain of TAM receptor family members is composed of a combination of two N-terminal immunoglobulin (Ig)-like domains and two fibronectin Type III (FNIII) repeats [1]. The ligand Gas6 binds to the Ig-like domains I and II of AXL [14].
Upregulation of AXL has been reported in a variety of cancers, including gastric, prostate, ovarian, and lung cancer [1]. Furthermore, AXL is overexpressed in breast and pancreatic cancers and is significantly associated with higher metastasis frequency and with poor overall survival [2].
Targeted inhibition of RTKs may be effective as anti-tumor and/or metastatic therapy. Such targeted inhibition of AXL and/or the ligand Gas6 comprises both small molecules and anti-AXL antibodies [3]. Anti-AXL antibodies have been described that attenuate non-small cell lung carcinoma xenograft growth in vivo by downregulation of receptor expression, reducing tumor cell proliferation and inducing apoptosis [4]. Furthermore, various monoclonal antibodies have been described that block binding of the ligand Gas6 to AXL [2], [5], and [7].
Anti-AXL antibodies have been described previously [8]-[13]. However, a need for anti-AXL antibodies having improved anti-tumor activity remains.